love story
by x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x
Summary: A song-fic related to Chris and Bianca's relationship. Filled with times they spent together, flashbacks and the day they said goodbye. set before and up to the time Chris left to go to the past


**I was listening to some music trying to write the next chapter of my "dare you to move" story when i clicked on a song called, "Love Story" by mistake. I listened to it and suddenly got an idea, it sounds a little like Chris and Bianca's relationship. So i decided to write a song fic about it.**

**I own nothing, only what you are unfamiliar with,  
"Love story" is by Taylor Swift and is owned by her and her record company.**

**Hope you enjoy :D  
**

**P.S the bits in italics are flash backs Chris and Bianca have about each other **

**Love story**

_**we were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes….**_

Chris sat with his head in his hands on top of the Golden Gate bridge watching the world fly down beneath him. With a sad sigh he thought of everything he had lost, all the people he had cared for and loved. His Mom, Aunts, Uncles, Grandpa, Cousins, Sister, Friends and his brother. Why did he have to be the one who fixed it all, he wished it could all be different. Sitting staring out onto the ocean his thoughts drifted to the girl who was helping save him.

_**and the flashback starts I'm standing there**_

_Chris walked out of the cave he had just had an encounter with his brother in. that stupid no good son of a bitch ran through his head. Chris sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair. His right sleeve was torn and blood had started to drip. Preoccupied with his wound he didn't look where he was walking and he bumped into someone._

"_Watch it!" The girl shouted. _

_Chris looked up and suddenly became frozen. There standing in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long chestnut brown coloured hair, golden coloured skin and bright eyes. Chris' jade eyes skimmed over her figure, she was dressed in a tight leather jumpsuit that hugged her figure perfectly. _

"_I-I'm sorry." Chris stuttered getting his train of thought back._

_The girl looked down and noticed his arm, she grimaced at the sight. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asked._

"_Yes." Chris answered with a nod. "But that's what you get for arguing with the might Lord Wyatt, twice blessed pain in the ass." _

_The girl laughed. "Glad to think I'm not the only one who thinks that. He is such a lazy sod."_

_Chris smiled. "Yea." he answered._

"_BIANCA!" Wyatt's voice bellowed throughout the caves and passageways._

_The girl sighed heavily. "Ah, speak of the devil.""No, the devil is much kinder." Chris said with a smirk._

_She smiled and turned to leave. "Guess I better go before he shouts again."_

"_Hey Bianca." Chris said turning round._

_The girl stopped and looked at him. "Yea?"_

"_Be careful around him." Chris said in a serious voice._

"_Thanks for the heads up," Bianca said turning to leave. "Chris." _

_Chris watched her leave, she knew his name. Chris looked around and then orbed out of the underworld._

_**on a balcony of summer air**_

Chris opened his eyes and looked around slightly worried, she hadn't shown. Bianca promised to meet him here tonight, fifteen minuets ago. Getting up with a sigh Chris took one last look out and the dark water before orbing out.

_**see the lights, see the party the ball gowns**_

Bianca ducked out the way of a fireball, she turned quickly on her feet and threw an energy ball into the demon's chest. Another one came at her and she high-kicked him in the chest before shimmering behind him and plunging her hand into his back, sucking the power from him. Wyatt dark orbed into the scene and saw the demons ambushing "his" girl, she was fighting them all alone. Why hadn't she called him?

_**I see you make your way through the crowd, you say hello**_

Bianca glanced over her shoulder and watched Wyatt lift his hands effortlessly and blow every god damned demon back to their fiery grave. She pulled her hand out of the demon's back before throwing an athame into his back. He burst into flames and Wyatt stood with his arms folded across his chest looking at Bianca with wide eyes. "Bianca." he said with a hint of concern in his eyes.

Bianca suddenly felt a sharp shooting pain in her abdomen, she lifted her hands up and clutched the area where she felt the pain.

_**Little did I know….**_

She took her hands away and looked down to see blood staining her hands. She started to take in ragged breaths and then fell to her knees. Wyatt ran over and dropped to his knees down beside her. He laid her down on the ground flat on her back so he could get at her injury better. Wyatt kept on talking to her, telling her to hold on but her eyes closed.

_**that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_Chris orbed into the cave only to be attacked by a bunch of demons, they came at him from all directions throwing energy and fireballs. Chris used the old "return to sender" trick and orbed the deadly balls back into the demon's chests and backs. Bianca shimmered into the scene looking for Chris, she looked around and saw he was being attacked. The anger boiled up inside of her and she started lashing out at the demons killing them off one by one. One shimmered in front of her and caught her completely of guard, he drew an athame and plunged it into her stomach. Chris watched the demon he had been fighting go up in flames, he turned his head after hearing another one laugh._

"_Bianca!" he cried as he watched his girlfriend fall to the floor. Chris threw his hand out throwing the demon into the far away wall, running to her in the process. "Bianca," he said getting on his knees beside her._

"_Hey," she said quietly. _

_Chris smiled a sad smile and pulled her hands away from the wound gently. "Hold on." he said softly as he held his hands out over her wound. _

_Bianca pushed his hands down. "You can't heal." she said._

"_It doesn't hurt to try." Chris said concentrating hard. "It's this or Wyatt…"Just then the man in question orbed into the cave with an army of seven or eight demons. He looked around and saw Bianca lying on the floor and Chris trying to heal her. "MOVE!" he bellowed pushing Chris to the side and holding his hands out over her wound. "What have I told you?!" He yelled at Bianca. "Stay away from him!"_

_**and i was crying on the staircase**_

"_Don't worry Wyatt," Chris said looking down at Bianca. "I was just leaving."_

_Bianca shook her head and tears filled her usually bright eyes. Chris smiled apologetically and mouthed "Sorry" before orbing out._

_**begging you please don't go, and i said**_

Wyatt took his hands away and Bianca's eyes open and she sat up. Looking around her eyes met the concerned ice cold ones that belonged to Wyatt Halliwell. "What happened?!" He asked.

"I messed up." Bianca answered looking down at the spot where her wound had once been.

"What is with you?" Wyatt asked. "You haven't been yourself these past few days."

Bianca shrugged and stood up. "It's nothing." She went to shimmer but Wyatt latched onto her arm.

"Bianca you can talk to me you know." Wyatt said in the nicest manor he could manage.

"Yea." Bianca answered.

_**romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, i'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

"Well talk." Wyatt prompted. "What is it?"

"I said nothing." Bianca said before shrugging Wyatt off her. She shimmered out of the cave leaving a very confused man behind.

"Bianca!" he shouted after her.

_**you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, its a love story baby just say yes**_

Bianca shimmered to the top of the bridge, hoping Chris would still be there even though she was late. Very late. She looked around and saw no one, there was only the stars twinkling above her head. With a great sigh she waved her hand over her body and the leather jumpsuit changed to a short denim skirt and a deep purple top, with black boots. Bianca opened her mouth to call for Chris but then stopped. "You know better than that Bianca." she scaled herself. ""He" might hear you." Then it came to her, she knew exactly where he would be.

_**so i sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quite because we're dead if they knew**_

Bianca reappeared in a garden, it was hers and Chris' spot. She looked around passed the stone statue of an angel and there sitting on the gray stone bench was Chris with his head in his hands.

"Chris," Bianca said walking over to him.

Chris' head shot up and turned to look behind him, seeing Bianca he let out a sigh of relief and stood up. Chris opened up his arms and Bianca walked into them.

"Thank God you're ok," Chris said happily. "I got worried."

"Chris," Bianca said on the verge of tears.

"Shh." Chris said lifting a hand stroking her hair. "It's ok."

"How?" Bianca asked. "The whole world is falling apart at his hand and he has the cheek to say I can always talk to him!" she cried.

Chris pulled back slightly and lifted his hand and stroked her cheek affectionately. "It's alright," Chris said softly. "I've got you."

_**so close your eyes, escape this town for a little while**_

Chris ran a thumb over Bianca's cheek and wiped away her tears, it broke is heart to see her like this. He reached over and kissed the top of her forehead softly. "I love you." he said softly.

Bianca felt herself melting in his strong arms, Chris was the only thing that she had left in this world and she loved him more anything. "I love you too." she said quietly reaching up and kissing him on the lips.

Chris smiled and kissed her back.

_**cause you were romeo, i was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from juliet**_

A little while later Chris and Bianca were lying on the grass looking up at the night stars, Bianca's head on his chest. Chris was telling her all the stories his Grandpa told him and his little sister. They always made Bianca smile, she wished that Chris still had a family and that her family had been as close as the Halliwells.

"What's that one?" Bianca asked pointing to a really bright one.

"That," Chris said pretending to think. "Is a beautiful star called Bianca."

Bianca lifted her head and turned to look at Chris. "Chris…" She whined. "No it's not."

"I'm serious!" Chris said with a smile. "I named it Bianca."

"Why did you name a star after me?" Bianca asked.

"Because you always guide me back." Chris answered as Bianca put her head back down on his chest.

_**but you were everything to me and i was begging you please don't go and i said**_

"Chris!" Wyatt's voice bellowed through their heads.

Chris sighed and Bianca moved to sit up. Chris smiled at her sadly. "At least he gave us a few hours."

Bianca nodded and Chris leaned into kiss her. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." he said kissing her again before disappearing in a shower of blue and white sparkles.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

Chris sat at the table in his grandpa's old house, it was his now. With a sad sigh he drew a thick, heavy black line through his work. There had to be a way around this, there had to be a way to get Wyatt back before he hurt anyone else. Chris sighed and glanced over his should to see Bianca fast a sleep on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket, he smiled knowing she was finally getting some sleep. Wyatt had been working the socks off her lately, trying to expand his empire over to Britain.

He sighed and took his eyes off Bianca's sleeping form and picked up the pencil and tapped it off the pad of paper. The answer was staring him right in the face, he knew it was.

Bianca groaned and Chris turned round in his chair again to see her waking up. "Go back to sleep babe." he said to her.

Bianca shook her head. "I can't," she moaned. "Wyatt's calling."

Chris got up and walked over to her, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "He's gonna kill you if he keeps doing this to you."

Bianca smiled and put her feet back on the floor before reaching over and kissing Chris. "You worry to much." She said with a smile."It's because I care." Chris said with a serious look.

"I'll come see you later ok?" Bianca said pulling on her boots.

Chris nodded. "Be careful ok B?"

Bianca smiled and blew him a kiss before shimmering out.

_**you be the prince i'll be the princess, its a love story baby just say yes**_

Wyatt sighed furiously, was it true? How could she be with Chris?! One of his demons had come to him and told him he had seen Bianca and Chris kissing. Wyatt was so mad, He was the better looking one, the charmer, every girl wanted him….all except her. "Bianca!" He shouted again hoping the traitor would get her ass over to him.

Bianca shimmered into the room and placed her hands on her hips like normal. "Yea?" She said in a pissed off tone.

"What is going on?!" Wyatt shouted.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked confused.

"Chris…." Wyatt said in an evil tone.

_**Romeo save me, they're trying tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but its real,**_

Wyatt slammed Bianca up against the stone wall and stared at her with his artic blue, ice cold eyes. Bianca bit her lip and glared back there was no way in hell she was gonna rat out Chris. "I'll ask you again," Wyatt said in a calmed manor. "Is it true?"

"Who you gonna believe?" Bianca asked. "Me or the no good slime ball that told you?"

"Depends." Wyatt said.

"That hurt Wyatt," Bianca hissed. "Next time you need me to take out a guy, or save your ass I'll remember this. Wyatt doesn't trust me…why should I do this for him?"

Wyatt yelled at the top of his lungs and hit Bianca hard, causing her to loose her balance and fall down onto her knees.

"Back off!" Bianca yelled. "It's not true!" she screamed as water stung her eyes. "It's not true!"

"That's all I wanted to hear." Wyatt said looking at her before shimmering out of the cave.

_**don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess, its a love story baby just say yes, oh,**_

Chris appeared out from behind a rock and ran over to Bianca, he dropped to his knees in front of her and looked at her face. A big red hand print now on her face.

"I'm so sorry," Chris said pushing the hair behind her ear.

"Forget it." Bianca said shrugging him off. "Just go home."

"B, he hurt you…" Chris said but was cut off.

"I'll see you later." Bianca snapped.

Chris looked hurt at this, he walked forward and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

Bianca sighed. "Yea, I know you do." with that she walked out of the cave and left Chris alone.

Chris sighed and rammed his hands into his pockets, she didn't say it back…she always said it back. Chris orbed out of the cave in a flurry of lights.

_**i got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever comin' around**_

Chris sat on the couch in his Grandpa's house just staring at a blue coloured box on the table in front of him. He sat waiting for Bianca to come back, it had almost been five hours. Wyatt never kept her so long, maybe he was punishing her for being with Chris, maybe he had found out…

Chris had worked himself into a right good old sate. He reached over and picked up the box, opening it he looked inside at the little treasure it kept safe. With a smile he closed it back over and put the box into his pocket to keep it safe. Wrapping his hand around it he stood up and orbed out of the apartment.

_**my faith in you was fading, when i met you on the outskirts of town and i said** _

Chris orbed to his and Bianca's spot and saw her sitting on the stone bench, she was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Chris walked over with his hand wrapped around the blue box in his pocket and sat down beside her.

"Hey." Bianca said quietly.

"Hi," Chris said looking at her. "Are you alright?"

Bianca nodded. "Yea, I'm just thinking."

"About…" Chris asked hoping she'd let him in.

"Everything," Bianca said with a heavy sigh. "I know you have to but I don't know if…."

_**romeo save me i've been feeling so alone, i keep waiting for you but you never come**_

Chris sighed heavily and turned to face Bianca so that he had one leg either side of the bench. Bianca let go of her knees and placed her feet on the ground, turning to look at Chris.

"I don't know if I can let you go." she said quietly.

Chris smiled and took a hold of her left hand, placing his other into his pocket. Bianca looked at his left hand moving around in his pocket. She looked up at his face and saw that he looked kind of worried.

"Chris…" Bianca said wondering what was going on.

Chris smiled and then slowly pulled out his left hand.

_**is this in my head, i don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

Bianca watched him confused, when he lifted out his hand fully she gasped. Chris gently put a silver ring with a beautiful diamond on her finger. He took his hand away and Bianca looked up at him with a smile.

"Will you marry me?" Chris asked her.

_**marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone, i love you and that's all I really know**_

Bianca found it hard to string any words together but she managed to say something after a few moments.

"You're asking me now? Here?" She said.

Chris nodded. "This is still our spot Bianca, no matter what he's done to it… Marry me."

Bianca reached forward and took a hold of his other hand. "On one condition, you come back to me..." Chris smiled and looked down at her hand. "Safely." she added.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Chris asked.

Bianca lifted her hand up and placed it on his cheek before kissing him.

_**talked to your dad and you'll pick a white dress**_

Bianca finished drawing the triqutra on the wall in the attic and threw the piece of chalk back into the cardboard box. She dusted her hands off and turned round. "It's time." she said as Chris turned round to look at her.

Chris sighed and then walked over to her. "I don't wanna go." he said. "I don't wanna leave you."

Bianca twiddled her ring on her finger and looked at him sadly before pulling it off her finger. "Here," Chris looked at her strangely as she placed her ring into his hand. "This will remind you of why we're doing this, what's waiting for you here."

Chris closed his hand around the ring and then hugged Bianca tightly, placing his closed fist on the top of her head.

"Just make sure you take care of the guards ok?" Chris said and he felt Bianca nod he sniffed and continued. "Then get outta here, cause if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you."

"Don't worry." Bianca said with a sad smile. "Come on, I can take care of myself."Chris smiled and nodded and touched her forehead with his. Bianca sighed and pulled away from him and Chris walked over to the holographic book of Shadows.

_**its a love story baby just say yes**_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I call upon the ancient power,

To help us in this darkest hour,

Let the book return to this place,

And claim refuge in it's rightful space." Chris stopped chanting and he looked up to the ceiling the book of shadows appeared from nowhere and dropped down onto the stand making the holograph disappear.

Bianca gasped and stood back in fright.

"It worked." Chris said with a sigh of relief.

"The spell," Bianca said helping him turn the pages. "Find the spell."

They both kept turning the pages until the found the spell they were looking for.

"Hear these words, hear my rhyme,

Head the hope with in my mind,

Send me back to where I'll find,

What I wish in place and time." Chris and Bianca looked over to the portal on the wall and saw it light up before glowing oceany blue.

_**oh, oh, yes….**_

Chris walked round the stand and headed towards the portal, Bianca stopped a bit further away from him. She watched sadly as he turned around to look at her again.

"Bianca!" Chris shouted as he saw a demon shimmer in at her side grabbing her and lifting an athame.

"Go!" Bianca shouted, twisting the demon's arm and flipping him, kicking him in the stomach to the floor.

Chris stood frozen for a moment wondering what to do.

"Go!" Bianca said again as the demon moved his legs and knocked her to the floor. Bianca quickly grabbed him and knocked him back, before standing up again. Chris turned his head and walked quickly through the portal.

Bianca reached over and picked up the athame plunging it into the demon's chest. She moved away and watched him burst into flames. Once he was nothing but a pile of ash on the floor Bianca turned to the portal and saw it had now closed. She looked at it sadly before shimmering out.

_**we were still young when i first saw you** _

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed...go on leave me a review :D please?**


End file.
